


i will soften every edge

by moondances



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, an excessive use of space metaphors, it's all very soft, seokkwan watch a meteor shower, seungkwan realizes some things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondances/pseuds/moondances
Summary: seokmin watches a meteor shower. seungkwan watches seokmin.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	i will soften every edge

**Author's Note:**

> hello! long time no fic (and my first svt fic!!!!!) i have a few other fics in the works and this was just meant to be a little exercise for myself from a sensory prompt but i liked it too much to leave hidden.
> 
> more notes at the end, i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> ps this is totally unbeta'd sorry about that

the late july air in seoul is sticky and warm like the sticky rice cakes seungkwan had split with seokmin earlier in the evening. 

seungkwan lays back on the concrete, letting the cool ground melt his warm skin. seokmin lays beside him, and seungkwan can almost feel the giddiness radiating off of him, the excitement for what is to come almost too much to hold in his body. seokmin loves the stars. seungkwan loves seokmin, so it makes sense why he's out here on the rooftop of their apartment complex at one seventeen in the morning.

there is a meteor shower. seungkwan had heard about it at school a few weeks back from some students a few tables over in the library. he was sure seokmin already knew about it, but he hadn't. when seungkwan had mentioned it in passing, he hadn't expected the way seokmin's eyes lit up like he had just told him he was going to _actually_ take him to visit the stars. like he had personally hung the moon in the sky just for him. 

(and if he could, he would. trust him. he would take him to the stars. bring them down from the sky and wrap them up in a pretty box, let them float in a jar like fireflies. let them swim around seokmin's room, through his veins, although seungkwan is pretty sure already that he's totally made of stardust.)

so, here they lay, shoulder to shoulder on the small accessible (not really, it took them a lot of leg work and sneaking around to get here,) rooftop. they have a plastic bag with snacks and two cups of hot chocolate. seungkwan is definitely more of a coffee guy, an iced one at that, but he couldn't tell seokmin no when he asked him so sweetly. he can't tell him no ever, if he's honest.

he doesn't realize he's holding his breath until seokmin lets out his own. briefly, seungkwan takes his eyes off of the black sky, instead turns to find seokmin's face.

it's funny, he thinks. seokmin can't look away from the stars, but seungkwan can't look away from him.

it's worth it, too, for his focus to be on seokmin, when his eyes go bright and round and big like flying saucers, like some kind of undiscovered magic, when he sees more than he hears the soft "seungkwan-ah, look."

looking away from seokmin might be the biggest challenge he's faced in his short life, but he does it anyway, looks at the sky, and is shocked when he can actually see a few of the glistening streaks across the seoul skyline. the light pollution alone should be enough to keep them from being able to see anything.

magic, seungkwan thinks again. 

the meteors sparkle silver against the black sky, and seokmin sparkles gold next to him. it's with all of the ease in the world that seungkwan walks his hand across the concrete, the small space between them, until he finds seokmin's hand and laces their fingers, lighting up like stars beneath his fingertips, pressing into seokmin's skin. closer, closer, closer.

he doesn't know how long they lay there in silence –– watching what must be hundreds of streaks of silver, hundreds of pieces of meteors, space dust –– it could have been hours, it probably was only minutes, but it doesn't matter. what matters is the soft, happy smile that doesn't leave seokmin's face. what matters is seokmin's hand, never leaving his own. what matters is the beautiful boy next to him that rivals the stars.

(the stars have nothing on seokmin, if seungkwan's honest.)

the silence between them is not unusual. both boys are so bright, so loud in the daylight. when the night comes and it's just the two of them in their little apartment, they don't have to be loud. they don't always have to be bright (seokmin doesn't have to try very hard, he's always bright like a thousand moons). they can be all whispers, shoulders, fingers and palms, movies, pizza nights in. holding hands and meteor showers, too, maybe.

he's known seokmin for as long as he can remember knowing how to tie his shoes. they met at a theatre camp for children, and from day one, they were inseparable. seungkwan was there as seokmin's parents divorced. seokmin was there when seungkwan came out, teary eyed and nervous, held his hands when he said _me too, seungkwan-ah, me too_. they were there through first loves, heartbreaks, opening night in seokmin's first university play, seungkwan's first published critique of a musical that wasn't directed by his friends. 

it's nothing monumental. it's not moving the ocean. it's not ground shaking when seungkwan looks back at the stars and thinks _i love him_.

a shooting star crosses just over them, kisses the sky hello, how are you, goodnight.

 _i love him_.

it's just the truth. it's the quiet, honest truth. it's gentle and it's kind and even if seokmin doesn't love him, it's okay, seungkwan thinks. he would be okay with just having this forever, if that was all he got.

he sees seokmin at his worst at four in the morning after he's broken up with his boyfriend of two years the night before an important exit exam. he sees seokmin at his best, opening night for his first musical outside of school, _post grad_ , meets him there with flowers, tells him _my review is that you are the best actor in all of seoul_. sees him at fourteen, red faced from a fight with his mom after she tells him he _should do better in math, singing won't get you anywhere_ , and seungkwan tells him _yes it will. it will get you everywhere_.

he swallows down the lump in his throat. it's nothing like what he thought falling in love would be like. maybe he never fell. maybe he's been here all along. maybe his whole life has been him walking into this moment. maybe the stars have just been waiting for tonight, for seungkwan to be pressed into seokmin's side on the roof of their seoul apartment, watching space dust map the sky. 

there was no falling involved. in seungkwan's experience, falling ends in scraped knees and bruises and teary eyes. that's never what seokmin feels like. maybe he feels like wading into the ocean. maybe he feels like falling into a cool bed at the end of the night. maybe he feels like walking into a room full of people you love, surrounded by their laughs. maybe seokmin feels like meteor showers, like stars, like moons, like suns.

 _i love him_ , he thinks again, again, again. _i love him_. it is easy, and it is warm, and it is right, the way he realizes this. 

in a few hours the meteor shower will end, the moon will set, the sun will rise, and seungkwan will still love seokmin. the way the sky is bluest at noon, the way the grass is greenest in may, the way the solstices always come back around. he loves him like that.

he lets out a breath he was holding close for safe keeping. runs his thumb across seokmin's knuckles. closes his eyes for a moment.

"seokmin."

"seungkwan."

seungkwan turns over on his side, tugs at seokmin's hand, waits for him to turn to him. he steadies himself, grounds himself in the galaxy he finds in seokmin's eyes. (and god, the stars really have nothing on him, seokmin rivals all of it.)

"i love you," he says, easy. he hopes he understands. 

it feels significant when seokmin smiles back at him –– "i know."

"no, seokmin-hyung, like, _i love you_." 

"yeah, seungkwan-ah, i know," he speaks slow, careful, and the way he looks at seungkwan makes him feel important.

" _oh_ ," he breathes, his mouth a perfect, tiny 'o'. he thinks he should say more, thinks he should explain better, but then seokmin is right there, right in front of him, a hand against seungkwan's cheek and a smile on his face.

"s'okay?" and _of course_ seokmin asks. seungkwan smiles, closes the gap between them in return, and he sighs against his lips.

they part once, seokmin leaves a chaste kiss on his lips, almost tentatively, but seungkwan chases him, pulls him back, open mouthed and desperate. he pushes seokmin over on his back, hovers just over his hips, and presses open mouthed kisses down his jaw and neck, nosing at his skin.

seokmin sighs above him, and seungkwan crawls back up to kiss the pretty sound out of him again, their teeth clashing and tongues mapping each other out. seungkwan's hands find either side of seokmin's face, trail down to his shoulders.

when they finally pull away, seokmin sits up, pulls seungkwan into his lap, kisses him once more, sweet and careful. "i've been waiting for you," he breathes into the night. "god, i've been hoping you would realize that you loved me soon."

"do you?"

seokmin hums in question.

"do you love me?" seungkwan asks, never shy (not with seokmin), but maybe a little (a lot) afraid.

"like the stars, seungkwan," and he smiles against seungkwan's lips then. "i love you like the stars."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i would love it if you would like a comment or kudos if you liked this!! you can also find me on twitter @jihanisms (i don't know how to do html on here because i haven't posted anything in a year so i can't put my link)


End file.
